


DUROS COMIENZOS

by Rukawa93



Category: Moana (2016), Vaiana (2016)
Genre: Before-Movie, Drabble, F/M, Immortal Maui, Immortal Tamatoa, Immortality, Mortal Moans, Non Canonical Immortal, One Shot, Original Character(s), Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukawa93/pseuds/Rukawa93
Summary: Estas son la tres historias de como Kala (OC), Tamatoa y Maui ha este mundo, los cuales fueron y desgarradores, ellos les llevaron a su final feliz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí os dejo la Bio de Kala para que sepáis como es:
> 
> http://rukawa93.deviantart.com/art/MOANA-BIO-KALA-658995461

**“Kala”**

 

Aquello sucedió hace ya casi mil años y aquella era la primera vida que vivía Kala.

Por aquel entonces la vida era bastante dura y rudimentaria. Lo que hacía que la mayoría de personas solo miraran por ellos mismos o por sus más allegados. Pero aun así Kala pudo criarse con alguien que la amaba y cuidaba con todo su corazón, su nombre era Aitu.

Aitu era un anciano pescador, el cual vivía solo alejado de la aldea y no porque rechazara a las demás personas, sino porque porque odiaba que le dijeran cómo tenía que hacer su trabajo. Mientras la mayoría de pescadores salían al amanecer a pescar, el salia en la noche y con conchas impregnadas de sustancia luminiscentes que usaba para atraer la atención de los peces. Eso creo ciertos rumores a su alrededor, muchos en la isla pensaban que era un viejo loco o peor aún algún tipo de brujo, así que al final entre el que no aceptaba órdenes de su congéneres y los isleños que no entendía su forma de ser, acabo por vivir en una cabaña en la playa más alejada del pueblo.

Una fría noche en la que Aitu no tenía mucha suerte en la pesca, vio a una mujer navegar velozmente hacia la isla. Y aunque él la saludó cortésmente, la mujer ni se lo miro, eso le extrañó bastante pero decidió ignorar ese hecho. Finalmente el amanecer comenzó a llegar y ya algo cansado, Aitu comenzó a remar de vuelta a su playa, en la vuelta volvió a ver a la mujer navegante, pero esta vez el anciano pudo ver lágrimas furiosas en los ojos de la joven dama. Algo desconcertado siguió remando hasta la playa, una vez hubo llegado, aseguro de que su barca de que no se la llevara el mar, comenzó a cargar el pesca en dirección a su cabaña.

Pero algo lo detuvo. De la nada se comenzó a oír un llanto infantil. Alarmado Aitu soltó el pescado y busco al infante. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a un bebe con algunos meses en la arena casi tocando el mar. El hombre alarmado corrió en su ayuda, la pobre criatura solo tenía algunos pocos meses y allí estaba sola sin ningún otro adulto a la vista. Aitu pego al bebé a su pecho para darle algo de calo y comenzó a llamar.

\- Hay alguien aquí! Su hija está aquí! Alguien! De quién es esta niña?!

Al oír su propia pregunta, su cerebro pudo responder por sí sola “¿La mujer?”. Realmente aquella mujer había sido capaz de abandonar a su propio bebé eh irse “realmente la gente puede a llegar a ser realmente cruel” pensó algo decepcionado del mundo en que vivía. Aitu miro al horizonte para ver el sol despuntar, el cual acallo el llanto de la niña volviéndolo en una bonita sonrisa infantil. El anciano pescador sonrió.

\- Supongo que a partir de ahora seremos tu y yo Kala - dijo nombrando a su nieta.

Y así fue como Kala obtuvo a su primera familia. Aitu fue quien forjo en ella rasgos que hasta el día de ahora siguen estando presentes.  


**“Tamatoa”**  


La vida de Tamatoa no comenzó de manera menos trágicas. Al igual que Kala, el monstruo cangrejo nunca llegó a conocer a su verdadera familia. Pero eso no fue extraño, después de todo siendo monstruos o no, es lo usual en los cangrejos cocoteros, cuidar de sus huevos y luego al abrirse dejar a sus pequeñas zoeas flotar a la deriva siendo presas de cualquier criatura con buena vista y hambre.

Todos los posibles hermanos que pudo haber tenido Tamatoa, fueron cruelmente devorado por las bestias marinas. Sin embargo la suerte quiso que él sobreviviera y las corrientes marinas lo llevaran a un cofre del tesoro destrozado, en el cual pudo ocultarse. En el no sólo encontró refugio de los depredadores, si no también una concha la cual pudo usar para comenzar su largo viaje a través de la vida.

Aunque para ser concisos Tamatoa tardó casi más de tres meses de salir del refugio del cofre, en donde tuvo que alimentarse de pequeños restos flotantes de animales muertos y varias plantas que habían crecido en el interior del cofre. Al salir, finalmente sintió el más puro miedo, el era tan minúsculo y todo lo de su alrededor era tan alarmante grande. Una vez, hubo superado sus ganas de huir y de volver a su refugio, comenzó a caminar cautelosamente por la arena sin una dirección determinada.

El pequeño Tamatoa camino por muchos días, en los cuales lloro, huyó, se escondió y paso hambre. En su camino incluso encontró a otros cangrejos, quiso conocerlos, pero desechó rápidamente la idea cuando vio que ellos eran violentos y eh incluso eran caníbales. Eso le hizo descubrir que era diferente y no porque fuera más pequeño que el resto, sino porque él podía pensar cosa que no veía en el resto de sus congéneres.

El caminar de Tamatoa se convirtió en el caminar de una alma en pena. En su viaje vio lo que conoció como familias, muchos peces, aves marinas y sobre todo mamíferos viajan juntos cuidando de los jóvenes. Eso le hizo desear a Tamatoa el tener una familia o como mínimo alguien con el que poder estar sin que este se lo quisiera comer. Todo se estaba volviendo aburrido y deprimente, incluso el jugar empezaba a volverse algo soporífero.

Y así fue durante algunos meses, hasta que una noche algo gigantesco con colores brillantes se vio a lo lejos. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con el pequeño crustáceo y se puso a correr en dirección al brillo. Una vez llegó se encontró con un cangrejo cocotero inmenso como una montaña lleno de marcas brillantes de colores turquesa y fucsia. Tamatoa quiso verlo más de cerca, así que sigilosamente caminando bajo el cangrejo en dirección a la cara o eso hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por el descomunal trozo de tiburón cayó frente sus narices. Tamatoa gimió sorprendido, llamando la atención del monstruo quien agarró al pequeño crustáceo.

\- Qué es esto un pequeño aperitivo?  - hablo con una voz tranquila y femenina.

Tamatoa intentó huir pero le resultó imposible soltarse de la brutal pinza.

\- Espera un momento? Es acaso esto un pequeño monstruo cangrejo.

El cautivo elevó su hombros, aquella cangrejo era la primera en hablarle.

\- Sabes pequeño, nuestra especie está a punto de extinguirse, eso sería una pena ¿No crees? ¿Quieres venir conmigo para que te enseñe? Sería una pena que nuestra especie muriera contigo en el estómago de un pez ¿Que pequeño?¿Te vienes conmigo?

Aunque no la comprendió del todo, pudo discernir una invitación a unirse a ella sin que fuera devorado. Tamatoa afirmó con la cabeza entusiasta, eso era lo único que deseaba algo de compañía.

\- Excelente! Pero recuerda que no soy tu madre, así que no creas que seré paciente o gentil ¿Como te llamas?

El pequeño cangrejo miró a su alrededor sin comprender hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un objeto brillante en la arena.

El monstruo hembra mire en su dirección y saco lo que parecía una pieza de oro con los símbolos de la victoria.

\- Es un trofeo ¿te gusta?

Él asintió entusiastamente.

\- Así que trofeo eh? Mmmm te llamaré Tamatoa - sentenció tirando al pequeño sobre su caparazón lleno de musgo y otros restos de vida marina - No vamos! - soltó comenzando a caminar levantando la arena bajo sus patas - Por cierto yo me llamo Nana.

Así fue como Tamatoa obtuvo su nombre y a la que con el tiempo se convirtió en su abuela. La cual poco sabía que ese encuentro sería su perdición en un futuro lejano. Fueron comienzos duros pero si alguien preguntara al Tamatoa de ahora, el negaría sobre su caparazón reluciente que alguna vez fuera débil e indefenso.  


**“Maui”**

 

Algunos dicen que los grandes héroes nacen de los orígenes más humildes y de un pasado tormentoso. Bueno en este caso eso fue verdad, el que hoy en día es conocido como Maui el semidiós y héroe de los hombres tuvo un comienzo un tanto menos que trágicos.

Su nacimiento no fue esperado, ni siquiera fue deseado, es más su madre quiso impedir su nacimiento con tanta fuerza que un par de veces antes de que naciera se envenenó o hirió para deshacerse de él. Para su suerte y la mala suerte de ella, Maui resultó ser fuerte sin a un ser un semidiós, así que resistió los intentos abortivos y finalmente pudo llegar al mundo.

Su madre, se desesperó en un mar de lágrimas, no era que odia a su hijo ni mucho menos. El problema era que odiaba al padre con toda su alma.

El padre de Maui, Melo. Resultó ser el hombre más despreciables que habitaba en su isla natal. Chantajeo a los padres de su madre Kana, para que se casara con ella y eso a pesar de que ya estaba comprometida previamente. Una vez consiguió a la mujer mas hermosa  de la isla, Melo se dedicó a menospreciarla, maltratarla y violarla. Kana no podía hacer nada ni decir nada, nadie la habría creído de todos modos, Melo se comportaba de manera encantadora frente a todos, el nunca permitirá que nadie y ni muchos menos su mujer manchara su honor frente a la aldea.

Kana cuido de Maui algunas meses. Esos meses fueron puro dolor para ella, Melo la golpeaba cada vez que el bebé lloraba y con cada golpe su alma se resquebrajaba un poco más. Un día Melo se marchó a pescar junto al resto de hombres de la aldea, Kana por su parte se quedo en casa cuidando de Maui. El bebé lloraba sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre el. Kana se sentía tan perdida y tan vacía, ella no sabía qué hacer, simplemente ya no podía más.

\- Se acabó ... - susurro para si misma con tristeza.

La mujer salió de la cabaña y camino hacia la playa más alejada, allí colocó a Maui en una cesta y lo arrojó al mar. Kana vio como el oleaje se lleva a su hijo. Cuando vio desaparecer a su hijo en el horizonte retorno su camino de vuelta a su hogar.

\- Lo siento mi niño pero esto es lo mejor ... para mi ... para ti ...

Una vez entró en la cabaña, cogió un cuchillo y esperó a su marido de regreso. Melo y el resto de pescadores llegaron al atardecer.

Melo y algunos pescadores entraron en la casa y sonriendo.

\- Ha sido un buen día mujer ¿Como están mi hijo y mi esposa?

\- Tire ha Maui al mar ...

\- Que?! Que le hiciste a mi hijo?! - grito furioso, junto a la sorpresa del resto de hombres.

\- Alejarlo, igual que haré yo ....  - sentenció con un susurro, cortándose el cuello frente a los presentes.

Melo se quedó paralizado, mientra el resto de hombres corrieron en su auxilio. La sangre bañaba las paredes y a los hombre.

\- Melo ... tu mujer a muerto - titubeo uno de los hombres mientras cerraba los ojos de Kana.

Esa misma noche, la aldea enterró a Kala. Por su parte Melo no acudió  a su funeral. Después de aquello comenzaron los chismorreos y los males hablares sobre Melo. Aunque los hombres no comprendieron el porqué del suceso, las mujeres sí lo hicieron, porque aunque no pudieron ayudarla, las múltiples marcas en el cuerpo de Kala les había indicado sobre su situación familiar.

Poco después Melo, ya sin honor y sin familia, se quitó la vida tirándose por un precipicio.

Por otro lado Maui tuvo mejor suerte, el océano compasivo y sabio vio el potencial de Maui y el innegable bien que haría en el mundo de los humanos. Por eso lo llevó suavemente entre las olas esquivando los innumerables peligros que habitan en su interior hasta llevarlo a la costa donde una diosa bañaba sus pies. El océano sabía que esa diosa era infértil y que ella deseaba tener progenie. Así que suavemente y con precisión hizo que Maui golpeara los pies de la desdichada deidad.

La diosa al sentir el suave golpe, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un bebé humano, con amor lo abrazo y lo beso en su frente para ver su procedencia. Así la divinidad pudo vislumbrar la oscura procedencia del niño y los sucesos posteriores a su partida. Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la deidad, está rodó hasta sus labios y con sus labios mojados volvió a besar el niño en la frente dándole el don de la inmortalidad.

\- Ha partir serás mi hijo Maui, Maui el semidiós y salvador de los hombres.

El bebe rió ante esto, mientras una tenue luz apareció en su espalda haciendo aparecer su primer tatuaje.

Y aunque ese tatuaje le recordó cada día sus desdichados principios, su vida fue colmada de momentos felices. Y el más feliz de todos fue conocer a Moana, la cual sintió que salvó su espíritu y tener a su propia familia la cual amar. Y aunque la inmortalidad la alejó de ella no hubiera cambiado su pasado con tal de haber permanecido con ella el tiempo que vivió.  


_Hasta aquí los comienzos de Tamatoa, Maui y Kala, son tristes lo sé pero acaban bien._

_Espero que os haya gustado hasta la siguiente historia._

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis que haga una historia con algún tema en particular lo podéis pedir en los comentarios.


End file.
